


vroom vroom

by magicalminiwheat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Car drives, KageTsukki - Freeform, M/M, Random & Short, but like kind of not really, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalminiwheat/pseuds/magicalminiwheat
Summary: A kagetsukki taxi ride.Tsukishima likes staring at Kageyama's face. It's Not Creepy If It's Romance.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	vroom vroom

**Author's Note:**

> idk this one's pretty short but (insert excuse here).  
> Also idk if it helps with imagery but in my mind they're in the back row of the taxi and Tsukki on the right and Kageyama on the left  
> pls enjoy <3

If this were a movie, Tsukishima knows the camera would be focused on Kageyama in the seat next to him. Camera angled upward, framing the setter's face, head resting in his hand as the buildings pass by them. City lights reflected on his face as the taxi drives them through the streets of Tokyo. Pinks and blues and greens tinting Kageyama’s skin and highlighting the contours of his face in the dark car. It’s a common scene in movies, Tsukishima thinks, and Kageyama’s looks are more than worthy to be on the big screen. He wonders if there would be any music playing in the background.

But this isn’t a movie, just Tsukishima’s thoughts and the only music is the beat of his heart as Kageyama catches him staring. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope it was a nice short read!!  
> I know a lot of people here like really long reads but I'm trying to ignore the fics I need to work on and I found this on my notes app titled as boob.  
> My titles and summaries need work.  
> thank you for reading tho!!! muah muah have a nice day
> 
> LAST THING I PROMISE i've been trying to be more active on twitter so pop by and do whatever the kids are doing these days with social media. https://twitter.com/magicminiwheat


End file.
